Mishima Highschool
by xiloveme2muchx
Summary: Lili is transfering to another school, she's afraid that she wont fit in. But with that looks and body, who could resist her? The story get a bit darker from here on. Hope this aint too much of a change! Chapter 9 is up! XD
1. Fight me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken….**

**First day of school….**

_ "Mom, I'm not sure if they'll accept me." A fifteen year old Lili complained. She was scared. A lot. Why did they have to move? Her life was completely perfect back home in Monaco. She was the most famous girl in school. Every guy had a crush on her. She was head cheerleader for hell's sake! Why? Why? Why? _

_ And now she's in this foreign land. Alone. With no one with her. A new school, new friends; well, she might not have friends. Will she end up as the school loner? Or will she be popular like back in Monaco? _

_ "Go on honey, have fun." Mrs. Rochefort kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Like I'd have any fun." She muttered under her breath as she grabbed her bag and exited the limo. The long vehicle zoomed away leaving her, to stare as it leaves._

_ She turned around looking at the school that she'll be staying in for four long years. She sighed and hung her head low. So low that her whole face was covered. It seemed that everyone was looking at her. Wondering who she was, "She's weird." She heard someone from her left. _

_ Should she turn around? Should she face her backstabber? If she wanted to stand out in the crowd, she had to. And if that guy ever picked up a fight; she'd beat him up. She was a warrior right? And her race never loses._

_ She put up her arrogant façade and turned around with her hand on her hip. "Who said that?" she flipped her hair. "Oooohhhh!!!" the crowd of students said. This gesture meant that they wanted to see a fight. A red haired guy looked up. "I did." she saw his smirking face as he looked up. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know I can't take that." She went to her fighting stance. "I don't fight women especially a hottie like you." He chuckled. "Ugh! Fight or you're a coward!" she challenged. "Ooohhhh, Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" _

_ "I warned you blondie." He also got into his fighting stance. He called her blondie! Now this is personal. She let out her battle cry and so did he. As the fight went on, they seemed equal. Both throwing attacks and each attack blocked. "You're not as bad as I thought but what would you amount to my Piercing thorn fortissimo!" _

_ Now the challenger did not expect this, he thought that blondie was just small fry. Her hard heels hit his face hard. Blood went out his lip; he wiped it away. Stood up and smiled. "Fine, you win. But next time Babe, you're going down." He winked at her one last time and went away. _

"_Well, that killed a few minutes." Lili smiled. Nothing like a good fight in the morning. The whole student body cheered. No one has beaten Hwoarang since the day he entered the school. And now a new student from another country, not even knowing anybody, beat him. "Lili! Lili, Lili!" They chanted her name again and again. _

_ Two girls rushed to Lili's side. One girl was short and had pigtails. Her hair was pitch black and she looked cute. The other one looked Japanese. Short brown hair spiky hair sticking out. "I'm Xiao and she's Asuka. You were so great, we should like totally hang out." The Chinese girl with the pigtails said. "Yeah, nobody has ever beaten Hwoarang, I should train with you." _

_ Something about that event told Lili that she will fit in here fine. Might be popular. But who knows, there's still the teachers. And that guy she beat, whats his name? Hwoarang? Well, he was sort of cute._


	2. Class one: Science

**CLASS ONE: SCIENCE**

"Okay, first class. Please make the teacher nice." She begged. The fight never left her mind. Turned out those girls were the most famous girls in the whole school. That was one big win. Now she's famous. How hard could Science be?

She entered the classroom and sat down on the empty seat. Then moments later, someone tapped her back. She turned around and was surpised when she saw the red haired guy she beat. "You," she laughed. He laughed back and sat beside her. "Next time, I'll beat you. Wont go easy anymore." He chatted. "Oh yeah? Well I'll train harder. And then you won't be able to beat me." She snickered.

"I had to say, those were some very good kicks. Where did you learn that from?" he inquired. "I taught myself, you see I was kidnapped when I was small. I had to struggle to break free. So I thought myself. My Daddy put me in Ballet so I mixed it with Street fighting and Viola! I have my own fighting style."

"Cool, you know you have to teach me some." He said, the smile never leaving his face. "Huh! Make your own!" I laughed. The teacher entered and he moved his bag to the seat beside me. A boy went to his seat and stared. "That's my seat." He stated darkly. "You weren't in it, Kazama." Hwoarang answered back. "Get out of my seat Hwoarang." The man was…buff. And cute. His hair was black and stood up at the back of his head.

Why did every guy in this school looked cute and buff? I mean please! What could a romantic like me could do? The dark haired man stared at me. I can't help but blush then looked away. "Did you transfer to my seat coz' of her?" he pointed at me.

"No way! I'll just move!" I complained. I was about to grab my bag but a hand stopped me. I looked up to hesitate but his face was just inches away from mine. I was speechless. The words can't seem to come out. I was just there left to stare in his hazel brown eyes. His eyes staring back into mine. For a straight minute, we did nothing but stare into each other. Until Hwoarang yelled.

"Hey! Back off!" We both stared at him by his sudden outburst. He grabbed by elbow and pulled me to his side and frowned at the boy. I looked at him, surprised that he did that. What was his problem, what did he care?

"You don't have to move Lili, I'll just go over there." he said. He took his bag and went to the farthest seat in the classroom. I punched Hwoarang on his arm. "Oww! I protected you!" he reclined back from my punch. "Yeah right! Moment killer!" I said sarcastically. "Damn it girl! He was going to kiss you!" he replied. "And you care why?"

I asked.

He was about to speak but no words came out. "Uh huh," I rolled my eyes and took a seat and Ms. Williams started the class.


	3. Recess: Girl Talk

**RECESS: GIRL TALK**

The bell rang and according to my schedule; it's already break time. Good thing coz my stomach was complaining. I walked to the cafeteria. I never saw the dark haired boy leave the room though; I entered the bustling cafeteria filled with hungry teenagers.

"Lili! Over here!" Asuka called out. I sighed of relief; I had a chair to go to. I didn't want to be the one who doesn't have friends to sit with during recess. I walked to their table. "We saved a seat for you." Xiaoyu said as she devoured the gummy worms.

Just as I was about to sit they huddled up so closely that I can't see the rest of the cafeteria anymore. "Introducing us, you'll be fine in this school when you're with us. I have been in this school since Grade one and I know every nook and cranny in this school. I could tell you about the school, the teachers, the gossip, everything!" Xiaoyu said. "I could tell you most about the boys the sports and anything cool. You could even join the cheerdancers if you want to. We could really need you're help in the cheering squad." Asuka said.

"Now you know about us, tell us what happened in Science." They both said together. "How did you know about that?" I was shocked. "Hello? You're the school's IT girl! Everyone's been talking about you! Didn't you know that?" Xiaoyu giggled. "No, does the news travel that fast here?" I asked kind of embarrassed. "Even faster, especially when it's connected with boy-girl thing." Asuka said.

"Okay, here goes," I took in a deep breath then started the whole thing. From the time I sat in my chair till the time that Jin said that he'll just transfer. By the end of my speech, I was breathless. I talked so fast that my voice didn't seem human anymore.

They were just staring. Like not breathing anymore. "Guys?" No answer. "Guuuyyysss?" I asked again. It was an awkward moment. Then finally they burst. "OMG!!!" they both squealed so loud that the whole student body looked at them. "Mind your own business!" Asuka yelled and the students went back to eating. "OMG, Hwoarang actually did that! It's like, impossible. Hwoarang ignores every single girl in this school, even I tried that and he just simply like: hey, I don't like you: and just walked away. The only thing the guy has on his mind is to annoy Jin Kazama as much as he could. And now he's protecting you? Girl! The guy likes you!" Asuka said completely without breathing between words.

"Yeah Lili, Hwoarang never, ever, ever does that. And he's like being overprotective. That means that he likes you and he's jealous that you were so close to Jin. And in here, Jin Kazama is the school's heartthrob. Basketball varsity, Football Captain. Student Government President what else? He's perfect and I think Hwoarang saw that Jin liked you and he's scared that you might like him back. Coz' it is soooo easy to fall in love with Jin. Once you fall, you can never climb back up again girl." Asuka continued.

"I told you she knows everything about boys." Xiaoyu giggled. "Shut up Xiao, even you tried on Hwoarang and that ended up with custard smudged on his face." They both laughed at the memory. "Anyway, what Asuka's trying to tell you is that you should continue playing hard to get. That way, he'll get more agitated. And when he wins, he'll never let go." Xiaoyu explained.

"Lili, go to my house tonight okay, lets have a girl session." Xiaoyu said. Then the bell rang and in a matter of minutes the cafeteria was empty. "Bye Lili, we have to go to Chemistry class." Xiaoyu said. "Meet you up in lunch, same table." Asuka added. "Same table? Wouldn't other people be here?" I asked. "No, the table belongs to us, whoever sits there that's not us, is gonna get it." Asuka waved goodbye and left.


	4. Alter Ego

_**Author's notes: "Sorry if this is a late update. Too much homework and projects. Then there's the Sports fest. Anyway, I can't really think about what this chapter is about but I got the whole story in my mind. I just have to find time to type it down. Anyway, find out what's up in the following chapter.**_

**Chapter 4: Alter ego**

I was just about to leave the cafeteria room when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed me. "Let go!" I yelled. I easily escaped the captor's grab and gave him a quick kick to the rib. He crumbled on the floor; hugging his aching side. Then I noticed the face.

"Hey! Your that Jin guy right? I'm really sorry, I have this jump- to- the conclusion –of- kidnappers- whenever -somebody –grabs- me- unexpected kind of thing. Are you alright?" I kneeled beside him. I helped him sit up and he leaned on to the lockers. "Uh, yeah, good kick." He muttered; still holding his side. "Anything broken?" I asked. "Naw, I ain't that weak. Sorry I grabbed you like that. I just wanted to know if you were really that good. Coz' the only thing I know that could beat Hwoarang is him being distracted with something else. Like you." He smiled.

I was somehow awestruck, that smile… seemed inhuman, in a glorious way. I couldn't help but blush…. Again.

**Jin's POV**

Damn this girl, why'd she have to be so darned pretty? The mere sound of her name makes me think of angels. I have to say something. I'm looking like an idiot here, must think. Come on Jin, think. "So, how'd you like the school?" I asked stupidly. "Oh, uhm, it's great here." She said looking down, a hint of light pink on her angelic face.

"Hey you! What are you doing there?" a shrill voice said. I looked behind her as she looked behind her shoulder. It was the hall monitor. She walked to us and raised an eyebrow. "I accidentally hit him." Lili said taking the blame. "No! It was me, she did nothing." I defended her since it was really my fault. "Both of you, detention later dismissal." She said and handed us a slip.

Lili bit her lip when she saw the detention slip in her hand. I got her in trouble, so much for first impression. "Lili, I'm really sorry for this. I didn't mean it. I was…" but she cut me off. "No that's okay, at least I'll have the experience of detention." She sighed. "You're not mad?" I asked. She just moved her head back and forth. "Really? Well, you should be. I got you into trouble." I said.

I stood up and held out my hand. She took it and stood up. "We better get to class, I'm really sorry again. I promise, I'll make it up to you." I apologized. "Like I said, it's okay." She picked up her books and waved a hand goodbye; gave me that smile that would make my knees weak and turned away to her next class. The sun was shining at her that made it look like she had a halo.

"Angel. The image of a perfect angel." I murmured. "What?" she turned around possibly hearing me talking to myself. I flushed red and the clumsy nerd inside me showed up again. It had its usual toll on me whenever I get embarrassed. I was picking up my books when I tripped on my other foot and stumbled to the side. Good thing the lockers were beside me. "Wha? Hahaha! Nothing, I was just, uh, just, I was just looking at the clock!" I lied the only thing I could think about in my cloudy mind. She looked around. "There's no clock here." She hid a giggle. "I mean watch. Hahaha. I meant watch." I picked up my books and gave her a goofy smile and turned around quickly.

I was careful in walking, making sure I won't trip. Stupid alter ego. Why do you always have to show up whenever I see her? I felt like a total fool. I hope she didn't think of me that way. And plus, if I want her, then I have to do better that this. Or else, she might fall for Hwoarang.

"Jin!" she called out. I didn't know that she was still there. My body was on fire. I can't keep it inside, but good thing I had a good sense of self-control. I looked around not trying to show my nervousness that was overflowing in me. "Y-yeah?" I stuttered. "You don't have a watch." She said casually.


	5. That flower

**Author's notes: I was inspired by the song of Justin Bieber "One less lonely girl" the melody was so sweet and I had to dedicate a chapter to it. Though this chapter isn't that long. All my chapters aren't long. Anyway, you could look it up in Youtube, here's the URL****: .com/watch?v=jaEWQYhtszM**

**Chapter 5: Heaven**

**Hwoarang's POV**

This day just has to be a day in heaven. Somehow hell but a heck of more heaven. It starts when I was in chemistry class.

Mr. Wulong said that Lili was going to be my lab partner coz' he said that I could get some help from her. You should've seen the look on Kazama's face! Instead he got Asuka, his cousin. She beat the hell out of him when they got a low score. While Lili and me got the highest score in the whole class!

Then recess came, Lili was sitting under a tree writing something. She said that it was an essay about the three laws on Newton or whatever but I knew that she was jotting down on her diary. That pink fluffy notebook that tempts me so much to take a peek on it. Just to see whats on her mind. To see if she really liked Kazama or the other way around. To know if she treated me as a friend, or possibly something more than JUST FRIENDS.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Lili!" I waved to her._

_The wind was blowing her golden hair and it fell back into place. I walked to her. She looked up and said hi. _

"_Watcha doin'? I asked as I chewed on my 2 hour old gum. _

"_Essay 'bout Newton's laws." She said not even bothering to look at me._

_I sat beside her ignoring her attitude; I looked at what she was writing. She immediately closed the thing and hid it behind her. She frowned at me and I only raised my shoulders and smirked sheepishly. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_That was confidential." She snapped. _

"_Since when did an essay become confidential?" I laughed. _

_She shrugged and that warned me to stop. Time to skip to another conversation. _

_ "How was detention?" I teased. I was confused when she blushed while that key smile showed. That was unexpected. Shouldn't she be complaining and ranting endlessly by now. "Why are you blushing?" I asked. _

"_What? Oh, I'm not blushing." She tried not to laugh._

_Something told me that there was something that I didn't want to know that happened during detention. Then it hit me. _

_Kazama._

_ He was earning more points than me. I have to do something. _

"_Lili, look at this." I eagerly grinned._

_I elbowed the cherry tree and one of the freshest cherry blossoms that the tree bore fell onto her lap. She stared at the flower and smiled at it._

"_If that blossom fell exactly where it needed to be, then how hard will it be for me to fall exactly where I need to be?" I smiled._

_I picked up the cherry blossom from her lap and swept her hair behind her ear and put the flower there. I looked at her and saw her blushing and that sweet smile never left her face. _

_Then the most extreme act suddenly ran through my mind. Not parachuting, not air gliding, not bungee jumping; way more extreme and life threatening than that. When she wasn't looking I stole a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at me with a shocked-happy face. Now the blush was really red. Her whole face was a strong tint of pink. I grinned and stood up, walked away with my both hands in my pocket and a wide grin on my face._

**Lili's POV **

_When I looked down, there was a small piece of paper beside me, I opened it and a short but shocking sentence was unfolded. _

"_I knew that that wasn't you're essay, it was you're diary."_


	6. Friends and More Than Friends

**AN: This chapter is me narrating because I can't write every single day of the school year. This chapter tells how time passed by. Expect it to be short, because it is. Still, hope you enjoy it. I'll post the next chapter right after I post this. XD**

**Friends and More than Friends **

As time passes by, Lili got used to the life there in the foreign school. She gained many good friends and one of those "good friends" becomes someone more.

Well, this is the story

Hwoarang, as much as you expected, became her best friend. Like the boy next door. He's the guy that she runs to whenever she's hurt and doesn't want to tell anybody. He's the kind of friend that hurts the one that hurt her. He's the friend that enters her house like it was his own. The kind of friend that laughs at you when you make mistakes and apologizes right after doing so. The kind of friend that protects you whenever he sees a threat, the one that always sneaks a peek in your inbox in your cellphone just to see who's you're text mate. She treats him like a brother, nothing else.

Though he treats her more than a best friend, he just doesn't want to tell. And because of that shyness overcoming him before he could reveal his true feelings; she falls for someone else

Someone that he hated so much that he just wanted to beat him up in ways unimaginable. But he knew that if he did, he'd hurt her. So he just had to keep it inside. Till the pain would build up and someday he'd burst.

And like all fairy tales, the princess lives happily ever after with her prince. The typical tale had a quick change. Too quick for our insignificant little peasant boy. And he's not sure whether to still be friends with her or not. He knew from the start that the chance of them being together was already hopeless. He's a commoner, and she's a princess. They were simply not meant to be.

Now he watches her with her prince. Laughing, playing, spending time together and sometimes she spent too much time with her prince that he felt left out. Not wanted anymore. Sometimes, he accidentally yelled at her because she was late for their little walk in the park friend-date. He didn't mean to he apologized the day after. Good thing he forgave her, because he might not live through it.

And so, here he is again, a typical day. Another pain filled day of watching and waiting for something good to happen. But nothing happened, nothing ever happens! Tomorrow, the hurt will start again and the routine will continue on.


	7. Nursery Rhyme

**Author's notes: Okay, I don't know why I had this idea of a nursery rhyme. It was earlier this day, during Math. I was so bored and I was staring outside the window. After about 3 minutes, I was totally shocked when I heard myself singing the nursery rhyme Humpty Dumpty over and over again. I was out of my system. I stopped immediately and bit my lip. My bestfriend (and seatmate) whispered that I was actually singing aloud. But good thing that my voice only reached the 2 rows in front of me (I was in the fifth row). She asked me why I was singing that song creepily like a little girl in a horror film. I just gave her an I-don't-know-the-hell-why face. Creepy for me. Normally, you'd hear me singing hit songs but Humpty Dumpty? That was unusual. Anyway, I learned that I could convert that creepy song into a chapter. Whew! Long Author's not eh? I'm taking up too much space. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Nursery Rhyme**

I did dare didn't I? I dared to love him, love in so much that there isn't anything left for me. I loved him like I never loved before. He was perfect for me and I was perfect for him in return. The moment I saw those hazel brown eyes, I knew that he was the one.

"_**Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…."**_

__"Lili, I have to go. I'm getting married." he said those painful words with no emotions. "What?" I laughed. I didn't know my boyfriend could be such an actor. "I'm not kidding Lili, I'm getting married. My grandfather said that I was getting already engaged to the daughter of the president of a company in China since my birth. Meaning, I can't be with you anymore, were moving to China tomorrow."

"_**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…."**_

"Lili! Please! Open the door! This is Asuka! Lili! I aint going to China! I'm staying here." Asuka pounded on the door. "Please Lili, open the door, we'll help you!" Xiaoyu pleaded. She needed no comfort; she just needed a pair of scissors to cut every single photo they took together. She was mad; mad that he didn't even fight for their love; mad that he didn't care if she was hurt or not; mad that she let herself fall too deep that he can't catch her anymore. She was mad; mad at him.

"_**All the King's horses and all the King's men…"**_

"Leave me alone!"

"_**Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again…"**_

"_**Except for one knight, waiting patiently for the Princess to notice him…."**_

_**Author's note: Well, that's it. I actually had a thought about Jack and Jill, but I knew that they were siblings (Thank you Nursery Teacher) so I erased the thought. Coz anyway, Humpty Dumpty is more relatable than Jack and Jill in this chapter.**_


	8. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Author's note: Yippee! It's Friday! The whole week was loaded with stress. It's nice to unravel here writing stories. Got a lighter mood now, no more fights with BFFs. Anyway, this is the start of the Hwoarlili pairing. Hope you like it! XD**

**Chapter 8: Confessions of a Broken Heart**

Life as usual is filled with surprises. This surprise starts with an argument then ends with sugar sweet scene:

**Lili's POV**

I didn't know where to go to, I needed comfort. Jin gave me the happiest days in my life and when he left; he took the happiness with him. Draining every inch of my soul away with him leaving me lifeless…

Then he popped up in my mind. He who helped me whenever I was down. He who gave me joy in my loneliest days. He who protected me from any sign of danger. He who could catch me when I'm falling. Him.

The lonely peasant boy was in the corner of the student's hall. All by himself. Then he heard a cry, a cry that would trigger his adrenalin like a gun fight. He stood up and saw a familiar face.

She had tears in her eyes. He wanted to wipe them away. She had a red face from crying so hard. He wanted to caress it. She had her lip in a pout. He wanted to kiss it away. But she wasn't his, so he couldn't do any of those. Damn.

"Hwoarang?" she sniffed while wiping her puffy eyes. He looked away. Knowing that she would only go to him when she had troubles. He didn't reply. "Please, I need you're help." She pleaded. "Lili, that's the only reason you come to me." He muttered.

The tears flowed endlessly again down her face. "Why are you acting like this? What the hell is you're problem!" she yelled. "You want to know why! Because you waste all you're time with you're boyfriend! You only go to me when you need help then when you're all healed you're gonna skip back to him!" He protested. That left her speechless. He didn't know how much tears it takes for him to give in.

"He's gone Hwoarang, and he's never going to come back." She whispered. "Tell me Hwoarang, why are you still thinking that he's everything for me." She said emotionless.

He felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. Sharp pointed pieces that wounded his soul. Affecting every single sense, every organ, every cell, all the way. A body without a heart and soul is dead. Simply dead.

"Tell me!" she demanded. "Because…" he said nervously. "Because…. because….." he can't continue the sentence. "Because what!" she persisted.

"Because I love you!"

He spoke his heart out. He just can't believe that he did it. The burden seemed a ton lighter. He sighed; hung his head low and closed his eyes. Footsteps were heard drawing closer. Then it stopped.

She caressed his face. He looked at her with agonized eyes. She drew closer and touched his lips with her own. At first his lips were gentle then the pain and hurt overcame. And their kiss grew in flame. Hers was sweet like vanilla and his were hot with passion.

Their lips had to part and when they did, she rested her head on his chest. He leaned his chin on her crown and held her tight. "I love you too Hwoarang." She confessed.

He kissed her forehead lovingly then her lips. "I love you more, Lili."


	9. A day of perfect bliss

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm really sorry. Well, I know you want me to stop rattling and continue on with the story so, okay! :D**

3 months later

Lili P.O.V

"Lili! Hey! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice call from across the parking lot.

Hwoarang was there flinging his arms all over the place. "Lili!" he yelled once again. I

was amused that he could reach me all the way over here since the Parking lot is more

like a soccer field if you ask me. He grabbed onto his knees for supports and was

breathing heavily. "Lili….huh huh…..I…..give me a sec." he panted, battling for oxygen.

I reached chuckled as I covered my hand with a handkerchief, he looked at me with

confused eyes, "I'm dying here and you're standing there, laughing at me, unbelievable."

He shook his head.

After countless minutes of goofing off, "What were you going to say to me

again?" Hwoarang snapped out, "Oh yeah! Umm…could you uhh…go with me to the

park? If you don't mind? I mean you could refuse if you want to coz' I know your busy

and all that…" He scratched his crimson hair. "Okay" I agreed. "That's okay I know

you're…what?" His eyes bawled out. "I said yes." I mockingly punched hi shoulder.

"Really? Well, that's awesome! Hold on, I'll get the bike!"

He arrived in short minutes, well, lets just say that it caught everyone's attention.

He motioned me to get on. That bike was…scary. I gave him an I'm-not-sure-this-is-a-good-idea look. He rolled his eyes and picked me up by the waist, I was ready to protest but he said "Don't even think about it."

He placed me onto the back part and he got in front. The engine roared to life as I clung

to him. This wasn't a good idea. He revved the engine again and before I knew it, I was

on the Gods Messenger's heels. My hair was flying behind me in a way that seemed

completely impossible. I wanted to fix the messed bundle but was well aware that if I

did, I would be scoring myself some serious bruises. I clung to the man in front of me

harder, which only made him go faster. "Hold on tight, Spider-Monkey." He teased as he

repeated the lines Edward Cullen said. (sige Casey, tawa lang)

I laughed and did what he said. "Not that tight." His voice had grown strained out of lack

Of sufficient air. "Serves you right!"

AT THE PARK

3rd PERSON P.O.V.

"So whataya wanna do first?" the red-head asked looking around. They had a really nice

park if you asked him

"Oohhh! Can we have ice cream?" Lili excitedly tugged on his

shirt while excitedly pointing towards a certain ice cream booth. Hwoarang was almost dragged over there.

"What do you want to have?" He asked the grinning girl beside him. "Hmm...strawberry!" she exclaimed with a cute little jump. Hwoarang chuckled, she seemed like a three-year-old having her first scoop of good old ice cream.

The middle-aged woman eyed them having an amused look on her face and sighed. "Such a lovely newly-wed." Hwoarang eyes widened. "Oh!" He took a cautious glance towards Lili who wasn't in this world, but in her own ice cream fantasy. "Were not wed ma'am." He awkwardly said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh! My bad, ha-ha, I'm sorry but you two just really look perfect for each other." She smiled. Hwoarang didn't know if he wanted to say thank you or not.

Lili was going to reach for her pocket but a strong hand stopped her from doing so. "No way." Hwoarang firmly said. "Then how'm'I-" she protested. "I'll pay." He insisted. "But I-" she pursued on only to receive a very firm negative.

The blond pouted and crossed her arms. The vendor saw their silly quarrel and laughed. "Usually young lady. It's the men that pay for the women. Its part of their chivalry." She kindly said. "You hear that Lili! It's part of my 'chivalry'" he gave emphasis on the word. She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore it knowing the fact that Hworang wasn't the kind of guy who had the potential to even have the attention to know the meaning of that neither word nor act like it.

"So I guess you're my girlfriend huh?" Hwoarang timidly asked. "Yeah, guess so, you won me over by ice cream." She replied sarcastically.

They picked a good spot under a gargantuan weeping willow tree on top of a small hill where no one else went. Hwoarang laid down the mat and Lli perched herself right in the middle with the grace of an angel. "Alright! Where's the food!" Hwoarang rubbed his palms together and licked his story.

She opened the basket and took one grape. She held her hand back and Hwoarang immediately knew the game. With the flick of her wrist, the grape went flying into midair and landed perfectly inside the red-head's mouth. "Aw! Nice one! I love this game!" Hwoarang laughed. "Throw me a strawberry." He clapped his hands. " A whole strawberry?" Lili's mouth hung open but she wanted to test his skills. She chose the ripest and juiciest strawberry the basket could offer.

Long shot?" she challenged. "Bring it on!" Hwoarang put on his competitive look and agreed. "With adequate force, the strawberry went flying fast, you needed to focus to keep track of the airborne fruit. She got worried that she might've thrown it too hard, but no, Hwoarang had the whole thing in his mouth. Flawless catch.

He raised his brows out of arrogance. "Your turn." He slyly grinned. He had this devious plan in his head. Lili nodded unaware of his side line thought. Hwoarang threw a grape, it was a long one and Lili ended up lying on her back with the hopes she caught it in her mouth but unfortunately, there was nothing to chew on.

"Hey!" she laughed sitting up. Hwoarang threw a grape and caught it in his mouth. It didn't went all the way in, instead he caught in between his teeth. He grinned evilly at his newly beaten-at-this-game girlfriend. He crawled hi way to her and murmured , "I can share mine."

His face were mere centimeters away from hers. Lili bit half and he took his part. They laughed a little before Hwoarang pressed hi lips onto hers. It was a sweet and slow one. After a minutes of pure bliss. Lili pulled away slowly and Hwoarang placed his forehead onto hers. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

His gaze was lost into her light cerulean blue eyes. He felt static coursing through his skin where his touched hers. He took a deep breath of her soft fragrant scent of sweet vanilla. Everything about her yelled perfect. He was incredibly lucky to have someone like Lili so close.

They continued the game until the grapes were extinct and the strawberries were extremely endangered. Lili shot Hwoarang a mischievous look "So you want to play another game?" Hwoarang smirked.

Lili bit her lip as she quickly stood up and ran taking the precious berry with her with Hwoarang hot on her heels. Lili hid behind the ancient willow. She was about to eat it when Hwoarang surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt her feet leave the cool grass and before she knew it, she was airborne.

Hwoarang twirled her around in the air earning him a few laughs and silly complaints from Lili. They continued the twirling before Hwoarang tripped on his feet which sent them plummeting down the luscious green hill in each other's arms. Good thing Hwoarang's arms were wrapped protectively around her.

They landed at the bottom of the hill wherein she was on top of him. Neither one dared to disrupt the sweet atmosphere. They eventually laughed until it slowed down to warm smiles. Hwoarang gazed lovingly into her captivating eyes. So much in love, they're alone in this world.

Lili chuckled as he nuzzled his face at the hollow of his neck before giving it a light peck. "I love you." He whispered, his cool breath tickling her skin. She caressed his face before replying, "as I love you." He kissed her sweetly before deepening it.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm done with another chapter! See that smudgefudge20! You can' control my life anymore! HAHAHAH! (I know innocent readers, I'm sorry; I'm going crazy because of sumdgefudge20. But I love her anyways, she's my bestfriend wipes tear away) XD. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. It's gonna blow your mind away! (joke!) So anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
